The Mad Cartoon Network Wiki
Introduction Hello and welcome to the MAD Cartoon Network Wiki, the ultimate source for the Cartoon Network series MAD and MAD Magazine. This was created on October 2, 2010. So far there are . We need all the help we can, so please help us by editing a mistake or adding information to a page. The most recent episode is Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans, and the next episode will be Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm, which will be the MAD Thanksgiving episode! The complete series is rated TV-PG-LV. DO NOT VANDALIZE THE WIKI AND/OR PLACE INAPPROPIATE PHOTOS ON IT! If you do, all your edits will be undone and all members of the wiki will be informed of this to keep you off of the wiki. Facebook and YouTube account deleted off the page for a certain purpose - MADstu30 What is MAD? MAD is an animated sketch comedy on Cartoon Network, based on MAD Magazine. MAD magazine (and the show) parody many popular shows or products, usually putting two popular things together in one sketch. Some examples from the show are "[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']]" (Avatar), "Yu-Gi-Bear!" (Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yogi Bear), "[[HOPS|'HOPS']]" (COPS and the movie Hop), and "[[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']]" (Moneyball and ''Dragon Ball Z''). Recent MAD Events *November 1, 2012: Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths premiered! *November 8, 2012: Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans premiered! *November 15, 2012: Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm will premiere. *November 29, 2012: [[Not Brave / The Adventures of Rocky and Baroness|'Not Brave / The Adventures of Rocky and Baroness']] will premiere. Featured Stuff |-| Featured Episode Segment= The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air Picture of The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air title. |-| Featured Parody= Hot Topic Picture of Hot Topic title. |-| Featured Page= Bruno Mars Picture of Bruno Mars. |-| Featured Magazine= MAD Magazine Issue 264 Picture of the title of Issue #264 (Which is about Hulk Hogan). Top 10 List Click on the link below to vote for some of the Top Ten things of this show. Top 10 List:Favorite Episode Upcoming Poll The next poll will be about Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm. This Week's Poll MAD Poll Now that Alfred E. Neuman was elected president, do you think he will do a good job? Yes - (I believe he can change our country) No - (He will destroy our country in 1 day) No - (Barack Obama should of won like he did in real life) No - (Mitt Romney should of won even though he lost) No - (Who Cares?) Last Week's Poll The Question was "What would you like to see alive in [[Dark Knight at the Museum|'Dark Knight at the Museum']]?" SpongeBob SquarePants wins with 12 (52.17%) votes. Demi Lovato came in second with 3 (13.04%) votes. Big Bird, Dora the Explorer, and Fonzie (Happy Days) tied in third with 2 (8.7%) votes each. Mr. T and Zeke and Luther tied in last with 1 (4.35%) each. So in total, there were 23 people who voted. Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Wiki